


Can You Remember

by LonelyIntrovert



Series: That in Which We Seek [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Extreme backstory, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Maybe same Universe, Multi, Reincarnation, Separate AU, Throwback, Time Skips, major character death but not really, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntrovert/pseuds/LonelyIntrovert
Summary: Nicole and Waverly are destined to be together...but what exactly does that mean?  Nicole and Waverly think they know what it means, but then Nicole starts having very vivid and troubling dreams that may allude to something more.Separate AU of Wayhaught attempting to piece together what it means to be destined to be together, and also struggling with the question, asked repeatedly, "Can you remember?"





	1. Blind in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Emily Andras saying Waverly and Nicole being destined together. I do not own characters, please don't sue me

A pair of crows circled above in the midday sun as a woman in a stained and torn navy uniform teetered on a stool, a noose tightened around her neck. A small crowd had gathered around the spectacle, waiting in silence as a portly man unraveled a scroll and cleared his throat. 

“Nicole Elizabeth Haught, you have been found guilty of the following crimes: treason, arson, witchcraft, indecent practices, deflowering of a woman, and theft.”

At the deflowerment of a woman the crowd gasped while Nicole huffed under her breath, “She is very much still a flower.” For someone with a noose around their neck, the woman looked completely at ease and only mildly inconvenienced. A stray of raggedly cut ginger hair peeped out from a dusty gray hat that was soaked in her sweat. The pair of eagle feathers that had been bestowed on her by the Navajo people hung limply in the belt of her hat, crusted with blood that was weeks old by this point. The Union uniform she wore was torn by the sleeves, a sign of treason, and dried blood mixed with dirt and grime on her sweaty skin. The ginger squinted in the bright and hot sun as she examined the faces of those gathered.

A group of military personnel stood quietly in the back, several of them sporting missing limps or being supported by crutches. Their faces were grim and set, and after a moment of resting her eyes on them, Nicole averted her gaze to the civilians in front of her. These were old and weary people, some farmers covered in dust and others finely dressed but sweating through their clothes. Nicole’s eyes narrowed as she saw movement in the back of the crowd—a short woman was pushing her way up to the front. 

When the woman broke through, Nicole teetered once more on the stood, the noose clenching around her throat uncomfortably. The man to her side continued to drone but she was not listening, lost in the face of the woman who stood before her.

Her face was delicate with high cheekbones, where the evidence of tear tracks remained. The woman was dressed in her farm dress, her head enshrouded by a linen bonnet, her hands clasped to her chest as if in prayer as her eyes gazed up at Nicole. Nicole examined her face, noticing that despite the obvious evidence of previously crying, the brunette sported a sly and wary smile. Nicole’s eyes grew gentle as she smiled cautiously back, looking for something.

And there, nestled in the brunette’s hands, was the amulet, glowing softly purple in the midday sun. At the sight of it, Nicole exhaled shakily, relieved, looking up at the sky and silently thanking whoever was listening for this good luck. She then looked back down and met the other woman’s gaze full on, a moment of understanding passing through them.

“—Ms. Haught,” the man coughed, annoyed.

“Hmm?”

“You have been sentenced to hang until dead. Any last words before you meet your maker?”

Nicole frowned comically, pursing her lips as her heart began to thump in her chest, the atmosphere growing tense. She then coughed weakly, trying to clear her throat.

In a strong yet shaky voice that rose and fell with the wind, she began:

“Until next time.”

At this, her eyes fell on the brunette, who’s eyes had begun to fill with tears once more. The brunette mouthed the words “I love you” right as the portly man raised his hand, gesturing at the elderly priest standing next to him.

“May God have mercy on your soul.”

With that, a hooded man behind her cracked a heavy boot forward and snapped one of the three legs of stool, making Nicole’s body lurch forward as the noose came tight around her neck. Her hands automatically reached up to cup her throat but the rope around them held fast as she swayed violently from the hanging post, legs flailing. The distance wasn’t enough to break her spine, and soon tears of pain were gathering in her eyes as the rope dig into her skin relentlessly, blood dripping down her neck. She wanted to scream but could not, a garbled sound escaping her as drool cascaded out of her mouth instead. And as her lungs began to shriek for air, her sight began to black out, and the last thing she saw was the indifferent townspeople staring at her neutrally, while a woman with a white bonnet ran away…

*****

Nicole shot up with a gasp, her hands grasping at her throat in shock. She found herself surrounded by blackness and for a good few seconds thought she was dead before her eyes began to adjust and she found herself in bed, her clothes soaked in a cold sweat. She had felt everything in the dream, the rope burning through her skin, choking and not being able to breathe…

She reached up to find that slobber had dribbled out of her mouth and was wiping it away with shaky hands as a form shifted beside her.

“Nicole?” a tired voice asked with a yawn. When she did not immediately respond, Waverly sat up as well.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Waverly whispered worriedly, concern replacing her exhaustion. The brunette wrapped her arms around Nicole, the deputy still cupping her throat.

“It’s…its nothing, just a really bad nightmare,” Nicole gasped in a hoarse voice.

“Are you okay? Want to talk about it?” Waverly murmured, holding Nicole closer.

“No—No its fine. Let’s go back to sleep.”


	2. Extinguished Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has another vivid nightmare and hopes its all just a dream

“They are breaching the gates! They are breaching the gates!” Came a shout from above the prison hold, causing Nicole to tense as she let an unconscious body guard slip to the ground. She was in some ragged white tunic and pale tights that were stripped of her army uniform. Her hair, which was in a lopsided boyish ponytail, bounced as she ran down the narrow cobblestone hall, light flickered above her where guards ran above the grates. The master key was clutched in her hands as she frantically looked through the cells, passing hunched over men who stank of sweat, blood, and ale.

“Waverly!” she hissed desperately, skidding to a halt when a feminine hand shot out from between the bars to a cell on her left. The tall woman automatically grasped it and the pair simultaneously pulled, causing Nicole to come crashing into the bars, though she didn’t mind in the slightest. She gazed intensely at the woman before her, that magical, irresistible woman, before leaning forward, still panting heavily.

Waverly was dressed in a pale smock and her hair was loose as it cascaded down her shoulders. A sly and impish smile beset her face, her free hand reaching up to pull Nicole closer by her face, releasing a purple amulet that glowed brightly as it hung from a leather cord around her neck.

“You impossible woman,” Nicole breathed before their lips crashed together through the bars. They kissed deeply before being jolted apart by the noise of banging on the door that Nicole had just locked. Nicole fumbled with the cell lock and key before cranking it open with a ‘click’ and Waverly breezily slipped out. Nicole unsheathed her rapier, wiping away the sweat that had gathered on her brow as she shared an exhilarated grin with her partner. 

“If I going to have to keep breaking you out of a jail, can it not be when the redcoats are coming?” Nicole jibbed as Waverly sidestepped her and rustled through a chest full of various items frantically. The orb against Waverly’s skin shimmered and a gentle thrum filled the room as Waverly stepped back, holding a sheathed dagger with gems adorning its hilt. Unsheathing it, a clear blade appeared, a glistening blade of diamond.

Nicole glanced back and practically purred at her partner being armed and dangerous. 

“As it once was and always shall be” echoed in the back of her mind, and a feeling of hope bolstered her as the banging on the door increased, the wood splintering under the abuse.

The thrumming of the amulet grew and soon it was vibrating in her chest as warmth blossomed throughout her body.

“The wolf and the hawk will dance once more.” The words came crashing back from fond memories, bolstering her as Waverly reached forward with the dagger clenched in her hand and twisting it violently, causing the door to collapse and soldiers to pile over one another at the sudden disappearance of the door. 

Nicole charged the door with a yell, Waverly moving her hands fluidly behind her, wreaking havoc with the dagger in her hand, glistening violently in the flickering light. Men were thrown against cell bars with bone-breaking force, allowing Nicole to impale several startled men behind them. There was a break in the wave of men, and Nicole glanced back at Waverly momentarily before they both charged the door, knowing this was their only chance.

The moment they burst into the sunlight there was a resonating pulse that sent shock waves up their body and the CRACK of ten or so muskets echoed through the air, the balls of lead rapidly slowing around them and then dropping a good foot before they reached their targets. The musket balls didn’t touch them, but it startled them enough to give pause and notice a whole platoon of red coated men aiming at them in utter silence.

Waverly’s hands where up, not in surrender, but to maintain the air of protectiveness around them as the atmosphere grew tense. Nicole was panting heavily, blood idly dripping from the end of her rapier. 

“Well, it seems you did our jobs for us,” a voice said triumphantly, drawing the pairs’ attention to a man in a high-ranking redcoat uniform, a white wig nestled under a wide captain’s hat. It was distinctly British, but as the man neared, Nicole stiffened as Waverly released a shaky and nervous breath. A pair of younger soldiers was dutifully following the man, holding sun breakers aloft and providing shade to the man at all costs. The commander drew close and somehow not only broke through the protective air but seemed to shatter it. 

He smiled, baring a pair of fangs.

“You can’t charm the undead, diamond witch.”

With that, he airily reached up and held his hand over the amulet, which glowed brightly yet released a shrill and almost angry noise. The diamond dagger vibrated along with the amulet as fresh fear spread over Waverly’s face. 

And before either could move or yell, he reached up and yanked the amulet free of Waverly’s neck.

Nicole shrieked at Waverly lurched forward, the ginger dropping her rapier to catch Waverly before she hit the ground. The brunette was conscious but seemed completely fazed as she blinked at the gravel.

“N—Nicole?” it was a weary and confused voice.

“Waverly…no—NO!” Nicole wept, holding her close to her chest as the soldiers around them closed in. 

Nicole looked up to glower at the commander standing above her, holding the amulet in his hand as the reek of burning flesh came from his fist. He looked completely unperturbed as he held it, sneering down at the pair as soldiers descended and forced them apart.

“Nicole—Nicole what’s happening?” Waverly shouted over the whole platoon moving to accommodate the prisoners.

“Waves, please, please just remem—” Nicole pleaded, only to choke as a soldier punched her in the stomach as she sagged. They were being marched to a pair of thick wooden stakes that loomed high, a pile of freshly chopped wood gathered at the foot of them.

Nicole glanced up and shuddered as she spat blood out of her mouth. This was going to hurt. They were thrown against the beams violently, the air being knocked from Nicole’s lungs as a pair of iron cuffs were tightened around her hands, the metal singed and reeking of burnt flesh. Nicole blearily looked over to see that Waverly was getting the same treatment as the soldiers began to wrap a thick rope around their torsos, binding them to the beam. The beam had been soaked with water to protect the wood, and the moisture began to soak through the back of her tunic. 

“Waverly,” Nicole gasped, struggling to breathe due to the rope, “Waverly, please, try and remember…”

The brunette had tears streaking down her grimy face, her expression terrified and lost.

“Nicole—Nicole,” Waverly whelped. Nicole gazed at her desperately, wanting with every fiber in her being to instill comfort in her lover, to let her know all was going to be okay.

“Waverly, its going to be okay,” Nicole cried out, half in terror, half in frustration, “It’s—its just going to hurt a little…lot a bit.” She changed her words midway when she saw to men approaching with lit torches.

Nicole watched absolute and gut-wrenching horror grow on Waverly’s face.

“Waverly! Waverly!” Nicole shouted, struggling instinctively against the bonds as tears streaked down her face, “Look at me!”

The brunette glanced over at Nicole, and it took the taller of the two to repeat herself before Waverly obeyed.

“Just look at me,” Nicole sputtered, forcing her heartbeat to slow. They stared at each other as the torches were thrown at the foot of their wood piles. 

“Waverly,” Nicole said evenly, noticing panic rising in Waverly’s eyes as the flames lapped eagerly at the wood, “You need to find the amulet, okay?”

Confusion swept over Waverly’s expression. How was she going to find it if they were dying?

“I will find you again, I always do,” Nicole gasped, trying not to choke on the smoke as the heat of the fire grew near, “But you need to find the amulet, only you can.” The ginger hoped the confidence in her voice would convey that she was not speaking gibberish as a wave of smoke temporarily blocked her view of the brunette.

The heat was now bordering on unbearable, and for a moment Nicole didn’t know which was worse: her having to watch her love die painfully beside her or Waverly having to watch her die.

The smoke broke and Nicole was relatively relived to see Waverly was still gazing at her, albeit silent tears streaming down her face. The heat was past uncomfortable at this point, bordering on unbearable, and they could manage was staring at each other helplessly. Nicole broke her gaze to release a hiss as the fire roared with gusto before her, sweat breaking out over her body and enveloping her. She knew then she was on her own.

With a strangled cry, drawn from the last full breath she could muster, Nicole cried out “I love you.” She closed her eyes at the tears evaporated from her face and a noiseless scream of pain erupted from her mouth, her ears barely registering another scream echoing in the background. She choked on the smoke and soon it felt as if the whole world was crashing in on her, her throat on fire as the flames consumed all the free oxygen around her and soon the pain was too much, and her body slumped, the fire roared triumphantly, and she knew no more…

*****^******

Nicole woke up her throat feeling swollen and hot, quietly gasping into her pillow as she lurched up, in a cold sweat once more. The ginger reached up to cup her throat, a few stray tears sliding down her cheeks as she struggled to get her breathing at a normal rate. She then looked over and panicked slightly at the spot next to her vacant before realizing that Waverly probably crashed at the homestead after a BBD mission.

After a moment of consideration, Nicole rose shakily and staggered into her bathroom, flicking on the light, and going to the sink and running some cold water. She leaned her elbows on the counter and allowed the cold water to pool in her cupped hands before she splashed it on her face, then haphazardly threw some at the back of her neck. The cold water soothed her hot and flushed skin, and for a moment she gazed up into the mirror, seeing a shockingly pale and gaunt Nicole Haught staring back.

“Jesus,” she muttered to herself, noticing the slight bags under her eyes, “It is just a dream.”

She had, of course, had her fair share of nightmares in the past. Put none were like this—so vivid and violent where she woke up still feeling like she was dying. On top of that, the dream from the night before did not involve Waverly dying too…

For a moment Nicole considered calling Waverly out of desperation to hear her voice, make sure she was still alive. She forced that feeling down and away, noticing it was 1 am and a phone call like that would only cause Waverly to panic. Nicole huffed as she stood fully, rolling her shoulders testily. She forced all of that lingering nonsense about a diamond witch and vampires out of her mind.

It was just a dream.


	3. The One True Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is REALLY heavy on the feels
> 
> Featuring Nicole and Waverly kicking Nazi ass

“Damnit, damn, damnit,” Nicole hissed under her breath, crouched by a roadblock as she peered over it, “Babe, how good is your German?”

“Ganz gut, meine Liebe,” Waverly whispered in the darkness behind her.

“Um, yeah, that’s perfect,” Nicole murmured back, unsheathing a rapier as quietly as she could, though it still made a ‘shing’ noise as it left its leather sheath, “Time to show these Nazi-fucks to not mess with priceless artifacts.”

“…with a sword? Nicole, they have machine guns,” Waverly panicked, “What about not bringing a knife to a gun fight?”

Nicole suppressed a soft chuckle.

“You haven’t seen what this knife can do.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and grasped Nicole’s wrist, giving the ginger pause as she fell back on her heels to gaze at Waverly expectantly.

“Nicole…are you sure this is worth it? This amulet—it…it just doesn’t seem worth risking our lives…” 

Nicole’s expression softened as she gazed lovingly back at Waverly, reaching up and stroking Waverly’s cheek in an odd moment of tenderness. Her eyes grew distant and when she spoke, her voice sounded older than the moon.

“My love, you shall remember, soon, who you are.”

Waverly frowned slightly and simply stuttered, “Oh…okay.” Nicole looked sadly at the brunette, appearing to understand full and well that she sounded vaguely psychotic to her partner. 

“I’m going to flank them,” Nicole whispered instead, “you distract?” Waverly nodded and soon Nicole was picking herself through the darkened forest that stood next to the gravel road, headed towards a pair of Nazi guards holding guns and chatting casually before a darkened cave mouth.

Waverly waited until Nicole was out of sight before she stood, smoothing out her silky red dress before strutting down the road, causing the guards to look up and stiffen. They did nothing as she neared, clearly not wanting to shout openly in the forest at this time of night.

When she was about ten feet away and the guards could view her fully, they seemed to relax slightly.

“Also, Hallo,” one greeted appraisingly. Before Waverly could respond there was a movement in the trees and Nicole jumped behind them, quick to impale the one who spoke through the gut as she covered his mouth and drew him close.

The other released a shout and opened fire on Nicole, but he only managed to shoot off a few rounds before the ginger lashed out and nicked his neck, deep enough to cut his arteries and release a fountain of blood. The sight was odd, the flash of a Mauser going off in the dimness as blood gushed from the owner as he collapsed to his knees, the scent of gun powder filling the air.

After both had sunk to the ground there was a silent pause before they collectively heard shouting in the distance.

“Shit!” Nicole hissed, running towards the mouth of the cave, and striking the chain around the wooden door frantically with her rapier, the motion producing loud ‘clang’s. 

“Nicole, leave it, let’s just go!” Waverly whimpered nervously, looking around them. Just then the chain gave away and Nicole yanked the door open with a growl.

“Coming?” Nicole panted, looking back expectantly at the other. Waverly appeared severely torn before she trotted into the cave with Nicole.

The ginger turned on her flashlight and they were met with stacks upon stacks of art, some haphazardly thrown on top of each other. 

“Okay—” Nicole said, sheathing her sword, “You just need to follow your instincts baby.”

“I—I don’t…”

“Waverly, sweetie,” Nicole said, trying to sound patient but there was a nervous and hurried bite to her tone, “This is the only chance we have.”

Waverly bit her lip before trotting forward, Nicole on her heels. They ran between twisting stacks of priceless art, and about two minutes in they heard voices shouting from the entrance.

“Nicole, we are trapped!” Waverly panicked, halting suddenly, and causing Nicole to skid into her.

“We need to find the amulet,” Nicole almost pleaded, stepping around Waverly and tugging the brunette forward by her hand.

“It’s too late Nicole,” Waverly said with a finality that made Nicole slow to a stop. The shouts were nearing, and the ginger was itching to be on the move. Waverly stood behind her, her face pale with a fear that made Nicole’s heart freeze up.

“Waverly, we have got to—” 

“It’s too late.”

Nicole gave Waverly an almost violent tug, unsettling Waverly’s feet and causing the brunette to lurch forward. Desperation was filling Nicole as Waverly numbly trotted after her, the voices growing closer. Nicole switched the torch off and they paused to allow their eyes to adjust slightly.

“Nicole, we are going to die.”

It came out in a trembled whisper, a cursed sentence that should have never been spoken aloud.

“No.”

Nicole’s response tore from a primal part of her chest, a wild animal snarling at the prospect of death. 

“Waverly, please…please just try…”

“I can’t.”

“You have too.” 

Nicole couldn’t see Waverly’s face, but she felt the brunette pause before staggering forward, the sound of running guards echoing throughout the chapter, their flashlight beams bouncing on the walls. Waverly picked up the pace and Nicole eagerly followed, glancing back, noticing the guards gaining.

“Nicole…” 

The voice that spoke was oddly neutral.

Nicole looked up and saw that Waverly was looking around curiously, for they had reached a small clearing in the art, which now encircled them.   
Waverly’s eyes glowed purple.

Nicole was at a loss for words as the brunette stepped forward with purpose, bending down and opening a dusty chest before standing, a glowing orb in her hand. And before Nicole could shout, Waverly placed the amulet around her neck.

The brunette’s eyes flashed with a bright light and she staggered, Nicole jumping forward to steady her.

“Waves, baby, can you hear me?” Nicole gasped, dragged her away from the entrance of the clearing.

Waverly turned her gaze to Nicole, her eyes shining soft beams of light on her.

“My guardian, my heart, we dance once more,” Waverly whispered in a voice of knowing, one that transcended what Nicole knew and thrummed in her chest. Nicole’s face was wet, and it took her a moment to realize she was crying. Nicole bent down and kissed Waverly as if they were reuniting for the first time in years. 

And all at once, that was stripped away from them.

Gunshots rang in the cavern, and Nicole felt Waverly release a soft and bewildered gasp as her dress grew wet and sticky and her body thumped against Nicole once, twice, three times.

“NO!” Nicole shrieked, “NO, NO, NO, NO!”

Waverly slipped in her grasp and whispered, “Until next time, my love.” The brunette’s eyes fluttered as a soft breath left her and she grew still.

Nicole looked up and saw three guards standing before her, pointing their guns at her, and shouting at her. Tears blurred her vision as she unsheathed her rapier. 

And with a shout, she charged them.

She had nothing to lose.

*****^*****

Nicole woke slowly, her face pressed against a damp pillow. She turned on her side, causing the form behind her to stir slightly, but continue snoring. The ginger allowed the tears to come, her chest shaking violently as she bit her pillow, muting herself. The pain was fresh and so REAL—even though Waverly was literally laying next to her, snoring peacefully, all Nicole could think of was that dying breath, that acceptance in her voice.

‘I killed her,’ Nicole thought, causing the racks of sobs to come harder as she curled into fetal position. It was true—in the dream she had been incessantly pushing for Waverly to search for the amulet, not caring about safety or anything else…

Nicole stopped herself suddenly.

What was she doing?

The third night in the row with a nightmare that was bad enough to wake her up, this one causing her to sob silently in bed like a toddler who had lost their favorite toy. This was stupid.

Right?

The sobbing began to abate somewhat as Nicole allowed herself to slowly come back to reality. It was true—the dreams were disturbing and somehow were connected but also not. At this rate, she had only had about five hours of sleep in the last three nights. She was exhausted but trying to fall back asleep right then made her apprehensive. 

The deputy cautiously rose from her bed, glancing over and gazing at Waverly, smiling at the brunette as she huddled closer to her vacant spot. Nicole tiptoed into her bathroom and drank from the facet before drying her eyes and splashing water on her face. She now felt awake, and after glancing at the clock which read 1:52 in the morning, she decided to sneak back and cuddle the girlfriend she thought she lost.

Nicole crawled back into bed and cradled Waverly against her chest, easing a tightness there that had developed. This caused Waverly’s snoring to abruptly stop as she stirred, Nicole holding her tightly.

“Mmmph okay?” Waverly mumbled, tucking her head under Nicole’s chin. 

Hot, fresh tears gathered in Nicole’s eyes.

“Yeah. You go back to sleep baby.”

Nicole held Waverly for the rest of the night.


	4. Into the Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole starts being affected by her sleepless nights and gets told by Nedley to go home, where the nightmares don't seem to end

Nicole closed the door of the bathroom before sliding down the door, her back pressed against it as she exhaled slowly. The motion was dramatic for her, yet that thought didn’t cross her mind as she pressed her forehead against her knees, brushing her hair out of her face. Her heart was thudding in her chest and it grew uncomfortably tight as her breath came out shallow and fast.

The images of her nightmare the night before filled her mind, and as her eyes fluttered shut, Waverly’s dead body floated before her. The tightness in her chest increased and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to be soothing as tears blurred her vision.

“Not again,” she gasped in a choked voice. Dread filled her, weighing her down, and for a moment she wanted to succumb to it and let it wash over her, drowning her.

The reminders of the nightmare had haunted her all day until she couldn’t take it anymore and needed some privacy to re-situate herself. She angrily wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, sniffling in the empty bathroom.

With a grunt she staggered to her feet and went to the sink, splashing cold water on her face and fighting off the exhaustion that was creeping up on her. She had two more hours of her shift, she needed to push through for a little bit longer. She breathed out slowly through her mouth before pausing at the door, making sure she was focused and appeared normal before pressing it open authoritatively and striding back to her desk.

Nicole had just sat down when Nedley’s door opened and he stopped at her desk.

“There you are, I was wondering if—” Nedley began, only to break off midsentence at the sight of Nicole’s face.

“What is it, sir?” Nicole asked, sitting up straighter. Nedley frowned.

“…come with me into my office,” the sheriff said slowly, in a low tone. It was Nicole’s turn to frown as she got up and followed her boss into his office, the sheriff shutting the door behind them.

“Have a seat,” Nedley invited, moving to his chair behind his desk. Nicole glanced at the seat warily before she sat down, sitting on the edge of the chair, sitting perfectly upright at attention.

“Are you feeling well, Haught?” Nedley asked cautiously, gazing intently over at the ginger. Nicole blinked in surprise.

“I’m…yes sir, I am fine.”

“You look rather ill, that’s why I ask,” Nedley responded, as if he didn’t hear Nicole’s answer.

Nicole fell silent, not willing to speak further and run the risk of incriminating herself further. Nedley fixed a calculative stare on her before sighing heavily.

“I need my best officers always at their best,” Nedley began slowly, “It is important they are always ready for action and have a clear mind. You are my best officer, Haught, and I want you at your best.” Nicole sat and stared, drinking up every word and clinging to it. Nedley continued.

“Take the rest of the day off, and maybe the next one too. I’m sorry, but you look like hell and have seemed out of it for the past couple of days.”

“Sir, I’m fine, I just—” 

Nedley held up a hand to silence her.

“In Vietnam they called it ‘battle exhaustion’—my best friend had it,” Nedley leaned forward, and the weight of his words slammed into Nicole, “when I look at you, that is what I see.”

The sheriff leaned back in his chair as he gazed gently at his subordinate.

“Go home and rest.” Nicole looked away and seemed to chew her lip before looking back up and giving a short nod.

“Sir,” she said simply, standing, and exiting the room.

*****^******

Nicole had considered calling Waverly on the way home but decided against it, not wanting to worry her girlfriend about being sent home by the town’s a secretly sentimental sheriff. She felt empty, like Nedley’s words had taken the wind from her sails. When she stepped into her house she at first didn’t know what to do, but as she bent down to cradle CJ to her chest and rub her fingers through the cat’s fur, her eyes fell on some candles and suddenly she knew exactly what to do.

She went to the bathroom and began running the tap in the bathtub, setting the water temperature to hot before stepping back and allowing it to fill. Nicole ducked back into the kitchen, extracted an orange, and sliced it up. The deputy then went back and tossed the slices into the tub, steam enveloping her as she stepped into the bathroom. She tossed in some lavender Epsom salts and rearranged candles around the tub, lighting them and marveling as the light flickered on the tile. She tugged off her clothes, letting them fall to the floor as she made one more trip to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine along with a wine glass. By the time she made it back, the tub was full, and the water was hot and murky with salts, the orange slices floating like lily pads. Nicole cracked the wine bottle open, poured a glass and set it down on the floor before stepped slowly into the bath, taking her time in lowering her body into the hot water.

“Ow, ow, ow,” Nicole hissed, though she didn’t stop the motion.

Nicole lay back, the hot water and salts stinging her skin as the orange slices shifted in her wake. She reached over the ledge and held the wine glass above the water, condensation gathering on the outside of the glass. The deputy drank deeply, pausing to stare at the light dancing off the water, her legs, and the tiles. She closed her eyes and leaned back, listening to the water splash quietly as she rubbed her feet together contentedly. Nicole refilled her glass twice more, her mind buzzing pleasantly and her body feeling relaxed and loose. And before she knew it, her mind was drifting…

*****^*****

A dull roar echoed in the distance as Nicole was being tugged along, her metal armor clanging against the grains of her chainmail. She staggered as the woman before her gave a tug, the ginger weighed down and exhausted by her armor.

They came to a wooden door and the brunette before her began to unlock it, mumbling under her breath.

“My Lady Waverly,” Nicole panted, leaning her hands on her knees as sweat dripped from the ends of her nose, “the fighting does seem to be abating. Your father would be pleased if I returned you to his side.”

The brunette ‘tched’ as she swung the heavy and ornate door open and stepped into the darkness without a look back at the taller woman. Nicole, who had felt a strong sense of protectiveness and justification in her actions, huffed loudly in the absence of her mistress. She may be cute, but she was bull-headed.

“My Lady—” Nicole began reproachfully. A muffled voice responded within the depths of the darkness, sarcasm infusing it.

“Good SIR Nicholas, if you insist on returning me to my father, I will be forced to inform him of your feminine features.”

Nicole looked up as if in prayer, weighing her options. 

She then rolled her eyes and stomped in after her mistress. She swept her dented and bloodied helmet off, exposing a boyish flame of ginger hair sticking out at odd ends, plastered to her head in some places due to sweat. She smoothed it over as she spotted Waverly rummaging through crates of arrows and other weapons that had been picked over by the other soldiers prior. 

“Erm, why are we going through the armory, My Lady?”

Waverly turned and that odd, purple amulet she wore so often glowed softly. Her expression was bewildered, bordering on shocked. The brunette took a step forward and reached out, brushing her fingers along Nicole’s cheek, making the other gasp and blush furiously.

“My—My Lady…” Nicole stuttered. 

“The timing is wrong,” Waverly whispered hoarsely, fear on her face, “You do not remember.”

“Remember what, pray tell?” Nicole asked curiously.

Just then a crash echoed through the courtyard outside and Nicole spun around, unsheathing her sword, pressing Waverly behind her. The enemy had broken through the barrier.

“We are trapped,” Nicole said simply, though fear trembled in her voice. She had one job and she failed it.

“You do not remember,” Waverly whispered in horror, her hands grasping Nicole’s shoulders before she spun the soldier around. 

“My Lady, they are coming!” Nicole hissed, fighting to turn back around. Waverly’s hands stuck fast, and the brunette leaned forward, real horror and loss on her face. The brunette’s hands fluttered about Nicole desperately, her expression mortified.

“I am a fool,” she finally managed, “I did not consult the oracle, you do not remember.”

Nicole managed to spin around right as a spearman entered the room and charged. The spear was destined for Waverly, but she jumped in front of it, battle exhaustion limiting her mobility. The dull ‘thud’ of the spearhead piercing steel armor rand in her ears as a soundless scream left her mouth, an actual scream erupting behind her.

Her vision blurred, and she felt the blood dribbling down her mouth, she was choking on it…

*****^*****

Nicole awoke with a jump, the water of the bath now ice cold. She coughed horrendously, having inhaled a minute amount of water. The water sloshed around as she rose in a panic, still coughing, and her head beginning to pound with the beginnings of a hangover.

‘So much for getting some rest,’ was all she could think.


	5. Some time alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a dreamless chapter where Nicole goes off and has some time to herself. Something that always stuck to me from the TV show was when Nicole told Wynonna to not try and make her question her sanity--and helped developed this chapter.
> 
> Explores Nicole's backstory and gives context to the modern day Wayhaught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr if you dare: space-time-void

Nedley showed not the slightest amount of surprise when Nicole asked for the day off the next day.

“Good to hear you are taking care of yourself,” he stated gruffly over the phone. To this, Nicole grunted and simply nodded, even though Nedley couldn’t see her.

She then proceeded to stomp outside, determined to relax, because all of these nightmares were occurring because she was stressed.

Right?

The ginger shot a text to her girlfriend that stated she was going fishing that day.

'You fish?' was Waverly’s immediate response. This earned a chuckle from Nicole as she loaded up her favorite pole and tackle box into her civilian truck. The sky was overcast, and she took a moment to consider this, her eyes strained to the sky as she pursed her lips.

Nicole decided she might as well make a whole day of it before heading back inside and shoving some beers into a cooler and packing that as well. The deputy then ran back in—almost excitedly—as she ripped open her closet and set out the clothes she was going to wear. God, she had missed this.

The ginger put on heavy duty jeans and pulled her wool socks all the way up to her knees. She then proceeded to throw on her button-down flannel before tucking it in and looping her belt and buckling it. Stepping back into the hall, she laced up her steel-toed hiking boots and pulled her hair back into a ponytail before putting her PSD cap on. Lastly, she strapped her hatchet on to her belt and gathered up her frying pan and oil before climbing into her truck and starting down the road.

The drive to the pond she wanted to go to was located a good half hour away and she spent the road trip idly listening to radio stations and allowing her mind to drift. It had been awhile since Nicole had been that anxious, and the feeling did not bring good memories. Years of therapy and self-control had trained her to block things out that disturbed her. Things like her parents’ rejection after she come out to them, being cast out and being homeless for a good five months before going to university were only a few of those. She had blocked all of that out—for years now—but after being in the bathroom at work and feeling the dread seeping into her bones, the memories came all flooding back. 

Nicole took a right turn and tapped the steering wheel in deep thought. She had never been very open about the struggles she had when she was younger. It seemed irrelevant, not because she felt it wasn’t important, but because there were times she even felt it didn’t even happen at all. 

Because sometimes it was better to pretend it all was a nightmare.

She hated the thought of herself, five years ago even, holed up in her bedroom as she lay in fetal position—weeping uncontrollably as she muted her wailing, trying not to disturb the rest of the floor. Looking back, she felt foolish. Stupid. Over the top and melodramatic. Nicole sighed to herself. She knew that even if she felt that way now, she could never discredit the terror she had felt. 

Which made it even more bewildering to her that these dreams bothered her so much.

When she was in the throws of high anxiety she recalled having night terrors and waking up suddenly in the middle of the night with her heart pounding. But these were different—they started happening out of nowhere and the feelings were just…too real.

Before Nicole could even allow herself to unpack that, she pulled onto a gravel drive and soon came up to a small parking area, overlooking a pond tucked away in the forest. She was quick to hop out and unload her truck, dragging the cooler down first and then snatching her pole and tackle box. Nestling on the cooler, she gazed over the pond, watching the ripples as the sun began to peek out from behind some clouds. It was 8 am and the temperature seemed to be picking up.

The ginger proceeded to open her tackle box and bait her hook accordingly, attaching a bobber and looking to the best place to cast out. Spotting one, she held the line down with her thumb and with a flick and a satisfying ‘whoosh’ the line cast out, sailing over the lake for a good ten meters before landing with a ‘plop’. 

She missed this. 

Nicole paused to retrieve a beer before nestling down once more. She listened to the birds and watched the lake’s waves pick up with the wind, the bobber jerking occasionally. She sat perfectly sit, her mind once more beginning to drift as the calm of the lake settled around her.

Purgatory had been a Godsend.

She needed out of the big city, she needed some peace and quiet where she could feel like Nicole. The city was something she needed at one time, but after the academy, Nicole realized how much of her missed the rural things she used to do. Her whole childhood had been spent fishing, baling hay, shoveling manure, and wrestling cows, (most of the time figuratively). Never would she have thought she was going to miss it, but there she was, top of her class and yearning to be herself again.

Nicole straightened as she saw the bobber dip below the surface before giving her rod a good tug. She knew the fish was small almost immediately but reeled with as much gusto as she would have if she had a large one on the line. Soon a small bluefish was heaving on the grass before her.

“What have you gotten yourself into?” Nicole asked as she removed a pair of pliers and took some time in removing the hook, the fish flopping occasionally. She took a picture of it before tossing it back and reclaiming her seat, opening another beer, and smiling slightly as a buzz took ahold of her.

For several minutes she sat and stared at the bobber, just allowing everything to happen around her.

Just like she was supposed to do in times like these.

Nicole didn’t know how long it had been, but she stirred slightly as if coming out of a trance. Sweat had begun to gather at the back of her neck and after giving a start began to reel her line in to check the bait. It had been nibbled away so she re-baited it and cast out once more. 

She finally concluded that she needed to talk to Waverly.

The deputy was standing now, her feet a mere foot away from the waters edge as she stretched her legs. If anything, she needed to explain to Waverly about all of what happened prior, all the things she went through. Nicole didn’t anticipate it happening again, but she really loved Waverly and she deserved to know. As for the nightmares, Nicole thought they may be a little bit important, seems how they were the reason she was sent home the day before…

…shit

Nicole internally slapped her forehead. Waverly still didn’t know about that. 

Right as she was about to chastise herself, the bobber plunged under the water and Nicole knew it was a big one.

*****^*****

It took Nicole only about two hours to fully fillet and cook a 15-inch channel catfish that also managed to impale its spiny fin in her finger as she was taking the hook from its mouth.

As the blood began to gush from her hand, (it was a deep wound), she developed a vendetta against it and skinned it accordingly, (after cleaning and bandaging her wound, of course). Using her hatchet, she chopped some dry brush down and used the branches to create a small campfire, where she set the skillet near and poured oil and beer into and allowed to grow hot. Still nursing her throbbing thumb, she filleted the beast and dropped the fillets into the pan, the smell almost instantly gratifying. Nicole allowed it to cook before removing the chucks and pouring the hot grease into a shallow hole she had dug. She kicked some dirt over it, washed the pan in the lake, and then proceeded to eat the fried catfish—rivets of grease pouring down her chin.

She loved it. 

Nicole then packed up her stuff and piled into her car after she was sure she was no longer under the influence. By the time she left, it was three in the afternoon, and she was headed straight to the homestead to talk to Waverly.


	6. Late Night Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more interpersonal stuff here, featuring some Nicole and Wynonna sass! Nicole's dreams become more cloudy...or do they reveal some more?

Nicole jumped up in bed, breathing fast and shallowly, her heart pounding away in her chest. She had been nestled in Waverly’s arms, so naturally the brunette stirred beside her.

“Babe?” Waverly asked softly, immediately awake. They had spent the whole night in each other’s arms, Nicole doing most of the talking as she explained her past struggles and opened up about the nightmares. Waverly had held her close, running her fingers through the ginger’s tresses and listened attentively, giving her full support, and asking a few questions here and there. 

“I’m…I’m okay,” Nicole gasped, struggling to calm her racing heart. The dream had not been cohesive at all, just a spatter of voices and faces that she knew but did not know. All of them saying the same thing:

‘She needs you.’

Nicole swallowed hard, turning her face away from Waverly to blink the tears away as a wave of crushing sadness came over her.

“Are you sure?” Waverly asked, concerned, rubbing Nicole’s back.

“Yeah—I just am going to get a drink of water,” Nicole amended, turning to give Waverly a pained smile before rising and staggering out of the room. The hall was dim, but she managed to locate and step down the stairs without blundering. She heard movement in the kitchen and paused at the door before huffing and heading in.

A very gruff looking Wynonna stood with the refrigerator open, the light casting her shadow on the wall of the kitchen, appearing very eerie for three in the morning. Peacemaker lay on the table in its holster, and the older Earp sister went to reach for it at the sound of Nicole but then dropped her hand at the sight of Nicole.

“Oh, its just you,” Wynonna said with a yawn, “What’s got you awake at this time, Haught-stuff?”

Nicole opened her mouth to respond, but Wynonna interrupted her, theatrical disgust and regret spreading over her face.

“I swear to God, do not say my sister—even for lesbians that seems a bit excessive.”

Nicole blinked, genuinely bewildered for a moment, trying to pinpoint if she wanted to remark on the comment or not.

She decided against it.

“Um…no, I need a glass of water,” Nicole stammered. Wynonna stepped back to grab a glass out of a cabinet and handed it over to the ginger in a rare display of decency. Wynonna turned back and removed a packet of cookie dough before turning around and sitting at the table, throwing her boots on the top as she leaned back and began to tear the packet open, examining Nicole as the ginger got water from the tap.

“I can’t take you very seriously while you are dolled up to bang my sister—” Wynonna continued casually, plopping a chunk of cookie dough in her mouth, “But what’s up, you look like hell Haught.” 

Damn, was it that obvious?

Nicole turned to face Wynonna with a grimace, sipping her water as she calmed her racing heart.

“Nothing really, just been having some weird dreams.”

“Huh,” Wynonna said thoughtfully, “Like, how weird we talking?”

“Like, creepy premonitions and reliving my death,” Nicole said with a shaky chuckle. Talking to Wynonna was often relieving because it took away the serious of the situation for just a moment and replaced it with humor and irony.

“…huh,” Wynonna huffed thoughtfully, chewing loudly, “Have you come into contact with any old-looking objects lately?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Demons or witches that are, you know, not typical around here?” This prompted a wry smile from Nicole.

“Nope.”

“Are they like, reoccurring dreams?” Wynonna asked with a frown.

“Not really, but there is a reoccurring THING in them,” Nicole began with a frown, forgetting for a moment that she was taking these dreams oddly seriously, “This like…purple amulet that brings back memories, and Waverly and I are always trying to find it…”

Wynonna blinked, causing Nicole to trail off.

“Is…Is Waverly in all these dreams?” Wynonna asked slowly. For a moment panic rose within Nicole’s throat. Panic over how Wynonna was taking this so seriously, panic over how the eldest Earp sister seemed to quickly piece a major part of Nicole’s worry together. Waverly didn’t even exactly know she was in every dream.

“Um…y-yeah,” Nicole stammered, “She is always supposed to have the amulet.” The statement felt so natural, and something resonated deep in Nicole’s soul when she said it.

“—In the dreams—” Nicole added hastily.

Wynonna’s expression became an unreadable mask. For a moment a tense silence filled the space between them.

“Well!” Wynonna suddenly said brightly, making Nicole jump, “It’s too late for worrying about this now—time for some sleep!”

*****^*****

Later, after Nicole had wandered back upstairs and curled back up next to Waverly, she began to toss in turn in her sleep. She did not wake up, per se, and the dream absolutely no sense—but instead of feeling haunted she felt like something was being said to her and she was not understanding.

—a well with dark depths that was inhabited by something—

—A curse that was shrouded with mystery—

Yes, what a great place to hide it.

—The full moon providing the only light, dirt encrusted nails flashing in the dimness, shaky hands tearing apart stone—

Her hands.

—Shaky hands, trembling as they pressed the glowing orb behind a stone, the thrum ringing in her mind—

‘Good bye,’ it seemed to say forlornly.

—Pushing the stone over it, feeling anguish over the severe loss she had just felt—

Waverly was alive though.

—Wait, no she’s dead. You remember how the pox took her, mercilessly sucking the life from her. Bloodied eyes, bruised body, sickly sweet stench, pained breaths and coughing up blood in Africa. Waverly was so frail. She had been looking for the orb, but no orb could save her while you held her as she died and God, you wanted to die too—

She could not do anything to save her.

—you wanted the disease to take you, but two weeks after you first fell ill the scabs began to fall off and you regained your strength—

No…she just wanted to die.

—You were scarred and balding, dead inside but very much alive. Do you remember? —

Yes.

—You tried to jump off the falls, but the tribesmen stopped you. You then realized what ailed your love, what killed her when you could not protect her, what killed you, what always brought you together but sent you to your deaths—

The amulet.


	7. Into the Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole, Wynonna, Doc, and Dolls all trek out to try and figure out Nicole's nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO FELLOW EARPERS, HAPPY SEASON 3 PREMIERE 
> 
> I haven't seen it yet but soon will <3 
> 
> I just want to say a big thank you to all of you wonderful people for reading this messed-up fic, all your comments mean the world to me and I am beyond myself that you all are reading this!
> 
> I am sorry about the late updates, my new job is very taxing but your girl has to work! I will get to updating as soon as I have a chance!

Nicole leaned back in her desk chair, trying to not doze off as the clock ticked to noon. It had been an achingly long day and BBD had been squirrelled away in their offices, so that meant no interesting cases for her to work.

Which, quite frankly, she thankful for.

Exhaustion creeped into her bones, and it felt as if she were living in the Twilight Zone, nothing seeming very real to her at all. That apple on her desk? A dream, a figment of her imagination. Lord knows how she would be working a case.

Nicole’s head slouched forward once more, and she jerked up, decidedly having enough of it.

Pulling open a drawer, she snatched a small red plastic bottle—the seal wrinkled and torn. Nicole was not one for caffeine drinks to stay awake, but desperate time call for desperate measures, and she had the 5-Hour Energy hidden away ever since she moved into her desk for moments like this.

She cracked the seal open but then paused when she heard footsteps out in the hall. In a panic, she stuffed the bottle in her pocket, attempting to look casual. Nicole did not want the extent of her tiredness be evident.

Dolls, Wynonna, and Doc all rounded the corner, trailed by an upset-looking Waverly and a very perplexed Jeremy.

“Um—” Nicole began, not knowing what to say.

“Haught, saddle up,” Dolls said, the motley crew gathering in front of her. 

“Huh?”

“You heard me, let’s go.”

“Guys, what is going on?” The question was asked by Waverly, but Nicole was thinking it as well.

“Waverly stand down, this does not involve you,” Dolls said slowly in a firm voice. Waverly seemed to puff up in a rage, her eyes narrowing as she glowered at Dolls.

“What—what do you mean, this does not involve me, I’m her girlfriend for fu—”

“Babygirl, please,” Wynonna interrupted, looking upset by the situation, “Just sit this one out, okay?”

“Your sister is right,” Doc said cautiously, seeing the seething rage on Waverly’s face, “We don’t know what we are up against here. It is going to be dangerous.”

“All the more reason for me to—”

“No,” Dolls interrupted, his tone bordering on impatient. Wynonna pursed her lips as she averted her gaze, looking uncomfortable as she said nothing to defend her sister. 

And all the while, Nicole sat there, looking extremely bewildered, hiding a 5-Hour Energy in her lap under her desk.

“Don’t I have a say if she comes or not?” Nicole voiced.

“No—the less people we bring, the better,” Dolls explained, training his eyes on Nicole. The look he was giving her was as if he was trying to communicate something silently to her, but this was missed on Nicole.

“Oh—okay,” Nicole stammered, not really having the energy for an argument.

Waverly looked between all of them, appearing beyond herself, before slapping her hand on Jeremy’s shoulder and saying, “Let’s go.” The brunette practically dragged Jeremy from the room. Nicole looked after her sadly, her expression lost and confused before she looked back at the trio in front of her.

“What is this all about?” Nicole asked, trying to sound demanding, though she knew it came out pitifully. 

“Are you up for a trip to the mountains?” Dolls asked evasively. Nicole frowned at him, perplexed. This day just got weirder and weirder.

“What?”

“We need to head out now if we are going to catch any sunlight,” Doc added hurriedly, glancing at the clock.

“That’s like a four-hour drive Wynonna,” Nicole finally managed, “Why on earth…”

Wynonna leaned forward and said in a hurried breath, “We think it has something to do with your…”

Wynonna’s voice dropped low as she leaned in, whispering, “Ya know, your Freddie Kruger-ish nightmares?”

Nicole raised her eyebrows at this sunk in, looking to the others to make sure this was all real. Dolls gazed at her expectantly, and Doc’s lips were pursed, appearing anxious to be on the move. 

“Oh—okay,” Nicole blinked, before whipping out the 5-Hour Energy and tossing if back with a gulp and a grimace. Nicole had a famously fast metabolism and after only a moment of swallowing back the sour aftertaste, the ginger blinked, and her eyes no longer felt gritty and dry, her limbs felt lighter and she felt ready for anything.

“Let’s go.”

*****^*****

“What are we doing?” Nicole finally managed as Dolls steered his black SUV onto the interstate.

“We are going to see an old informant of BBD’s,” Dolls said cryptically, looking uncomfortable as he chose his words carefully, “And by old, I mean OLD.”

“Like Doc old?” Wynonna inquired from the passenger seat turning to shoot Doc and Nicole a wink.

Doc rolled his eyes.

Dolls shook his head, missing the exchange.

“No—older.”

“What are we dealing with?” Nicole asked, fingers tracing idly over her phone, waiting for Waverly to respond to her text:

‘We left, are you okay?’

Dolls sighed heavily and seemed to take a moment to decide what exactly he was going to say.

“This…person…is a keeper of weapons,” Dolls explained slowly.

“So, we bring good ‘ol—” Wynonna began, but Dolls caught her off sharply.

“No—we cannot bring any weapons of our own—you are more likely to leave without Peacemaker if you present it to her.”

“Oh, so it’s a HER!” Wynonna exclaimed triumphantly.

“I don’t like this idea,” Doc growled.

“I know it seems precarious, but this person is a pacifist. She holds supernatural weapons that the Vatican or BBD can’t handle. You can’t gain that amount of trust overnight.”

Wynonna’s resulting expression was that of a child on Christmas.

“What does this have to do with me?” Nicole asked before Wynonna could work in a quip. On her phone, Waverly was typing.

“That…that amulet you told Wynonna about,” Dolls said in a calculative tone, “it reminded me of something I researched while I was in the middle east, but I can’t be sure of it. I am hoping the Wi—” 

Dolls broke off, a panicked expression coming over him as the title almost slipped out.

“It’s a WITCH?!” Wynonna practically screamed, though it wasn’t clear if this was out of excitement or fear.

Dolls sighed heavily and seemed to decide to give up on keeping secrets.

“Not ‘a’ witch—the Witch,” he amended, “The Witch of Endor.”

“…NO…” Wynonna gasped, her eyes wide as her voice dropped enthusiastically, “She’s REAL?!”

‘I don’t know what’s going on and I am sick and tired of people telling me to stay in the background. What could they possibly tell you that they could not tell me? Is there something going on that you haven’t told me about?’ Waverly had said. 

Nicole sighed and looked out the window, muttering, “Great.”

“It’s not as bad as it seems,” Dolls responded, misinterpreting Nicole’s utterance, “Though there is always a risk when visiting her.”

Nicole wasn’t listening, staring out the window as the landscape changed, suddenly feeling empty and noncommittal. 

 

*****^*****

Nicole jerked awake as the SUV jolted over some jagged rocks. She had nodded off a while back and sat up straight as she wiped some drool off the side of her mouth, mildly bewildered at the peaceful rest she had just received. Looking out the window, her jaw all but dropped at the towering mountains they were snaking through, Dolls having abandoned the normal road a while back. Looking over at the rest of the trio, Doc looked tense as he looked out his window, and Dolls and Wynonna looked wary, their banter having stopped long ago.

Dolls parked the SUV and for a moment they all sat there in stunned silence. Dolls said nothing but began to unarm himself, placing his weapons in a black bag on the floorboard. Wordlessly the rest of them followed suit, Nicole even placing her sock gun in the bag.

Dolls then did something unexpected.

He pulled a small, brown sheath out of the bag, holding it reverently as he seemed to take it all in.

“What—” Wynonna began.

“A blood sacrifice is required to open the cave,” Dolls explained, “This is a bone-knife from Babylon, hopefully she will except it in return for our favor.”

A certain tenseness filled the atmosphere as Dolls opened the car door and they all filed out, looking around the misty landscape, the towering mountain façade disappearing into the fog. Dolls stepped forward, stumbling slightly over the jagged rocks underfoot.

They all reached a strangely flat wall of mountain, about ten feet in height, five in width. Dolls unsheathed the knife, the blade a strange opaque color that neither shined nor glistened. Wynonna, Nicole, and Doc all winced as Dolls drew the blade over his palm, the pale blade going crimson as blood began to pool around it. Dolls then placed his hand on the mountain side, the group all holding their breaths.

A strange pulse ran through them, shaking them and echoing in their ears. Dolls staggered but did not fall, simply removing his hand and stepping back as gold etchings began to spread across the mountain side, outlining an entryway with strange carvings of surrounding it.

“What the—” Wynonna muttered to herself as the center of the door oozed away, showing a gaping hole.

There was a pause as they all stared into the darkest color of black they had ever seen.

“She’s here,” Dolls murmured, sheathing the knife, and stepping forward.

Nicole felt her panic rising as Doc and Wynonna began to follow before looking at her phone one last time.

There was no signal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear I left you on a cliffhanger, didn't I? ;)
> 
> Waverly *almost* got to say f*ck
> 
> Featuring an exuberant Wynonna and a Nicole who is more worried about her upset gf than the Witch of Endor! Can we just say girlfriend of the year? '_'


	8. Life as We Knew It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just watched the season Premiere and was shit-writing this angstily afterwords. This chapter is just plain confusing but the next one will explain all. Believe it or not this fic is coming to an end, but the adventures will continue, as I am making this a series that will explore the happenings in Purgatory! Thank you so much for bearing with me and reading this! 
> 
> My Tumblr is space-time-void

Nicole stepped into the darkness, her feet stumbling on the loose rocks which scattered as she disturbed them. She would have fallen if Wynonna hadn’t grabbed her elbow and reigned her in last minute.  
“Jesus, Haught-stuff,” Wynonna said.  
“S-sorry,” Nicole stammered, her heart thudding in her chest as she glanced down the crevice that she would have fallen down, the rocks splashing distantly into a pool of water.   
“Stay alert,” Dolls said from the front as Wynonna helped Nicole straighten up, “We cannot afford to upset her.”  
“Yeah, hopefully she doesn’t want Nicole’s head in retribution for disturbing her rock collection,” Wynonna snorted to herself, though apprehension filled Nicole.  
What had she gotten herself into?  
They walked blindly in the dark, Dolls directing them on where they could securely place their feet, trying not to slip on the wet rocks. The sound of water grew louder and soon their feet were splashing in ice cold water.  
“Dolls, where the hell—”  
“Shh!”   
There was a distant thud as Wynonna walked into Dolls, making them both begin to bicker quietly. Nicole blinked away the tiredness that was creeping through her, glancing around to try and shake the feeling of the darkness swallowing her.  
Then her eye caught a glimpse of something. Doc stepped around her to break up the bickering, but Nicole paid no heed, stepping to the side, water splashing around her feet. In the dimness of the light there was a glimmer of something in the crevice of the wall.   
Nicole didn’t know how, but did it somehow get brighter?  
The crevice became a sheen of clear ice, as if someone had frozen a moving waterfall. And right at the center, was a clear-bladed dagger with a pitch black-bejeweled hilt.  
The dagger looked exceedingly odd in it’s placement there, and was unexpected, but something about it…something about it was familiar…  
Nicole reached out, her hand inches away from the ice.  
“That dagger does not call to you.”  
The deep and powerful voice echoed throughout the chamber, causing the bickering to cease as the cave plunged into silence. Nicole jumped back, effectively slipping on the rocks and falling back, too stunned to catch herself as she landed on her back in the icy water. From the rear of the cave a light began to glow and swirl—Wynonna, Dolls, and Doc backed up to surround Nicole protectively.   
When the swirling stopped a form appeared before them, almost ghostly in form. It was a dark blue humanoid form with glowing white orbs for eyes that filled the chamber with enough light to see it fully. Before them hundreds of shining jewels and blades shined within the ice, all encased securely. At first glance it wouldn’t have even been noticeable.   
The voice of the speaker was not angry but seemed as if a mother was gently chastising an infant. The form stayed put and Dolls stepped forward, kneeled, and raised his dagger above his head.  
“I have brought—”  
“A pretty blade that is not worthy of remark here,” the witch interrupted, tone still neutral, “One of you seeks a weapon.”  
Dolls blinked, bewildered—still kneeling in the icy water.   
“We seek advice, Wise One.”  
The witch did not answer, but instead swept her powerful gaze over the rest of them. With one fell swish of the witch’s arm, Nicole felt herself being lifted off the ground and with a gust of random warm air, she was dry. Before them, the same appeared to happen to Dolls. Wynonna and Doc automatically stepped back, shock on their faces.   
After a pause, in which Nicole sagged as she regained the use of her legs, the witch spoke once more.  
“What advice is that, fire-breather?”  
“An amulet—one that occurs in dreams.”  
The witch took pause, before her gaze brightened, almost blinding the group in the process.  
“You come here, with the demi-demon Bulshar Clootie threatening to rise within the Ghost River Triangle, and wish to ask about the Amulet of Atropos?”  
“Yes,” Dolls said simply.  
Why did that name sound familiar?  
“I do not possess the amulet—it is a tool, not a weapon,” the Witch said, “The person who wears it is the weapon; however, it’s true nature has been lost to mortals and their lore.”  
“What does it do?” Dolls asked, but his question was met by silence.  
“You ask the wrong questions,” the Witch of Endor said in a booming voice.  
“Where is it?” Dolls rephrased.  
“The Diamond Witch was the last to possess its glory—it cannot be passed on in bloodshed, but only by free will, which the Diamond Witch will never do.”  
There was silence as this sunk in, Dolls looking engaged but confused, Wynonna looking dumbstruck and Doc appearing tense and wary. Nicole stood there silently, a quiet sense of fate coming over her—as if her heart was locking down on something she knew but did not know.   
“Where is the Diamond Witch? Where can we find her?” Dolls asked slowly.  
—Nicole had taken a step forward, the conversation in front of her no longer worth her attention. In a pool of ice in the floor glistened a familiar blade, long and elegant with a lackluster hilt and simple sheath.  
Nicole shuddered as a feeling of recognition swept over her, the rapier pulling her closer by some unseen force—  
To this the Witch just laughed, the strange sound booming throughout the cavern.  
“She requires a person of military background, a guardian to aid her bidding.”  
Dolls blinked and then slowly stood, making to step forward but this was met with a low chuckle.  
“You are no military man—you do not act on the will of others, only yourself.”  
Wynonna snorted at this.  
—Nicole leaned down, her fingers brushing across the ice. Cracks began to appear over the surface, the ice turning to water. Her hands came around the hilt and she pulled, the sword coming out easily. The ginger held it in her hands and turned—  
All eyes were trained on her, shock filling the atmosphere.   
“She has the heart of a guardian,” the Witch said simply, Nicole unsheathing the rapier, the blade glimmering almost happily in the dimness.


	9. Unclaimed Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finally gets the answers she is looking for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is it for this work! (For now)
> 
> Thank you so much for bearing with me on this, it means the world to me! I would love to hear your thoughts on it!! Bless you all and let's all scream as the third season airs!

“But it’s no fair! Why does she get the magical sword?!” Wynonna whined as Dolls steered the SUV back on the interstate, the sun low in the sky.

“You have a magic gun,” Dolls placated from the front.

“It’s not as cool,” Wynonna retorted, rolling her eyes.

From the back seat, Nicole sat idly with the sword in her lap, a blank expression on her face. To be completely honest, she was in a funny mood. She did not want to do anything, the weight of the light rapier almost crushing her. It seemed as if something major just happened and it was going to take a while for her to completely understand it. Nothing interested her, and she did not have it in her to check her phone to see what Waverly had messaged her.

It was going to be a long ride home.

*****^*****

Nicole waved the black SUV off from her doorstep, the rapier held casually in her hand as she went to open the door to her house. The vehicle turned a corner and was out of sight, and Nicole found herself alone for the first time since the encounter.

Something was different. 

She did not feel hopeless or lost. In fact, now that she was alone, she had the urge to do something…

Nicole slipped into her house and snatched her keys before trotting back out and ducking into the cruiser, placing the rapier in the passenger seat. She didn’t know exactly where she was going but needed to go SOMEWHERE. Starting the car up, she pulled out of the driveway as the moon began its ascension in the sky.

The police deputy felt as if she was in a drugged state of calm, a hazy fog that hovered just above unsettlement. She drove mindlessly, her hands steering the car on their own as she navigated out of town, onto the old backroads that she was not entirely familiar with.

At least, she thought.

As the moon arced towards the center of the sky, Nicole pulled off the road, the lights of the cruiser illuminating an old well. The ginger frowned. Why did that look so familiar?

Curiosity driving her forward, Nicole got out of the car and paused before ducking back inside and snatching the rapier, shutting the door, and undoing her belt to slip the rapier’s sheath on. The weight felt like it belonged on her, and she strutted towards the well calmly, a plan forming in her mind. It was one of those moments where she settled on doing something that seemed a little crazy, but she accepted it nonetheless, without question. Nearing the well, she looked around and spotted an old rope ladder, as if she knew it was there.

Or something.

Nicole thoughtlessly tossed the ladder over, listening to the whoosh of it falling and the distant splash of water. With a huff, she stepped over the ledge and began her descent down, guided by the moonlight.

The ladder swayed ominously as she navigated down while Nicole found herself examining the stones in the wall of the well closely, looking for…what, she didn’t exactly know. She migrated down about five feet down and began to feel a thrum in her chest and she knew she was getting close…

There.

A stone illuminated by a purple light. 

With trembling hands, Nicole shifted the stone and tossed it aside, a loud splash following in its wake below her.

And sitting before her, humming loudly and making her teeth knock together, lay the amulet.

*****^******

Nicole sat in the grass, her back to the well as she held the amulet in her hands, considering for the zillionth time what to do with it. She had been sitting there for almost an hour, running her fingers over the cool stone as it glowed brilliantly, almost happily. 

For a moment she considered how crazy this all was—having dreamt all these crazy dreams and then only a few weeks later holding something that should not have existed. She held the amulet up by its leather cord and finally decided what to do, figuring it couldn’t harm her.

And with that, she placed the amulet around her neck.

*****^*****

The first thing she noticed was the weight of the amulet. It seemed to get ten times heavier as it nestled over her chest and the thrumming grew to an almost unbearable pitch. Her teeth were buzzing in her skull and right as Nicole was about to snatch the necklace off, the purple light glowed even brighter, blinding her, and it all hit her like a tidal wave.

—Bodies molded together, dresses cast to the floor, moaning together in the heat of a midsummer’s night—

What?

—Waverly holding a glistening blade of diamond, her eyes glowing white as time seemed to stand still, Nicole’s name on the brunette’s lips as Nicole transformed into a wolf, fangs bared, ready to fight as they were cornered—

A shudder ran through Nicole as the memory of her skull contorting to the snout of a wolf filled her mind.

—Nicole running, a battle cry on her lips as Waverly escaped, morphed as a hawk, flying far away from the danger as the ginger was surrounded by pirates—

Those had been some nasty pirates.

The memories came faster and faster, too fast for Nicole to register, but suddenly she KNEW. She felt her anxiety melting away as familiarity swept over her.

“OH—” Nicole gasped, rolling onto her side in the grass as tears began to slip down her cheeks, tears of relief. A feeling of knowing, of POWER came over her as she lay there, clutching fistfuls of grass as the memories crashed over her.

Waverly was the diamond witch.

The controller of life and time, protector of the soul, all things pure. The amulet, a gift to her from Death. Extracted from the earth, it allowed Waverly to KNOW herself, to understand her powers.

Because Waverly was a weapon.

Thieves tried stealing the amulet, supernatural villains tried to access its powers, but they could not. The number of times both Nicole and Waverly had died protecting it haunted the ginger as fresh, even more terrifying deaths than the ones she dreamt filled her mind. Drowned in the waters of the Caribbean, getting hypothermia in Siberia, and of course, the guillotine. Sometimes they both died, other times one got away. 

But it was not always like that.

There were numerous lifetimes spent together without the need to search for the amulet. It called to them when they were needed, when it was in danger. But there were times, good times, when their lives were not touched by it. That period in Ireland where they lived in their own cottage, making love almost every night and defying the expectations of their medieval neighbors. They once met on the Orient Express and stayed in Paris until the Ottoman Empire invaded—that was filled with blissful ignorance of the amulet and amazingly good champagne. 

Nicole released a choke as her hands clutched around the amulet, fresh tears falling down her face as Waverly filled her mind.

The diamond witch chose HER.

That first lifetime, way back before calendars where properly cared for, when the Witch of Endor knew Waverly well and offered to gift her a guardian to last lifetimes.

The wolf and the hawk. 

Battle-mates, they were supposed to be. But they grew to be so much more.

Nicole allowed the tears to flow unabated as she lay there, sobs racking her body. The memories were like an ointment to a burn, and the intense relief was too overwhelming for her.

Waverly would not remember any of this.

Like Nicole, Waverly was clueless without the necklace. No one had put together that Waverly was the weapon—not the amulet or the diamond dagger alone. They lost the dagger when the vampire took it, and the amulet simply floated around, waiting to be found again.

Until then. Until Nicole had to watch Waverly die of smallpox. Nicole’s hands wound in her own hair and pulled as those memories grew fresh in her mind, horror filling her. It was the 1960’s and they were looking for the amulet when Waverly fell ill. The ordeal was too much for Nicole—and after holding the brunette while she drew her last breath, the ginger fell ill too but did not die, like she wanted. 

After recovering, the ginger had been determined to end the cycle once and for all.

Nicole, aging and in her 60’s, (it had taken her twenty years to finally track down the amulet in Egypt), hid it behind that very stone. The weight of the orb burned against Nicole, but it hummed louder, indignantly.

This was not her amulet.

Now was not the time to have it.

It was not needed of them. Yet.

Very slowly, Nicole stood and made her way to her car, her eyes glowing purple with the orb as the first rays of dawn began to touch the horizon.

*****^*****

Nicole floated up to the porch of the homestead, the sun peeking out from the horizon. She felt as if all her senses were on fire, the fresh dewy smell overwhelming her as a cool breeze brushed past her, reminding her of a million different things that she knew but did not know. 

Her soul felt aged, her mind felt wise, and her heart swelled.

She opened the door to the homestead noiselessly before toeing up the stairs confidently, the rapier still belted to her waist. It felt as if the amulet wanted to see Waverly—as if the past Nicole’s, who were still her but not, needed to see Waverly in the present. It felt as if the last time she had seen the brunette was a century ago. 

Nicole cracked the door to Waverly’s room open and felt her heart blossom at the sight of Waverly sound asleep in bed, her form rising and falling peacefully. Nicole stood in the doorway, gazing lovingly at her as memories came flooding back, memories of her doing this exact thing over and over again, lifetime after lifetime. Nicole stepped slowly into the room, driven by the curiosity of the amulet before she bent over and lightly touched Waverly’s hair, causing the brunette to stir once but go still.

“My love, my heart, my soul,” Nicole murmured, echoing words she had said numerous times as the memories of the past stared through her eyes and feasted on the sight before her.

After standing there a moment longer, Nicole looked up and saw the sun raising and, in her heart, she felt a gentle rise of realization and acceptance come over her. 

Dutifully, the deputy stepped back, her head held high as she stepped out of the room and walked down the stairs, taking everything in as she did so. The scent of leather, dust, and spring in the air, intensifying as she opened the door and stepped out, walking towards the pet cemetery at the edge of the homestead property.

—Here, old friend—

Nicole knelt, the earth beneath her feet spongy, just enough for her to dig a shallow hole.

—This must happen—

Nicole’s fingers parted the soil, the dirt cool and moist to the touch as she began to dig.

—Ignorance will serve you best until knowledge is required—

With a shaky breath, Nicole reached up, the leather cord warm from her neck as the amulet began to thrum forlornly.

—goodbye, for now—

And Nicole slipped it off, the memories slipping away like water down a drain, she watched them go, not an ounce surprised. Tears sprouted on her cheeks and fell on the ground as Nicole held the amulet in her hand, knowing she needed to bury it but forgetting why as a sobering sorrow filled her.

She placed the amulet in the hole and covered it with dirt before wiping the tears from her face and standing. She watched as the sun fully crested the horizon, smiling as a feeling of contentment spread over her. 

Nicole then turned, headed back to the homestead to cradle her girlfriend, rapier still swinging on her hip.

 

End. For now.


	10. Next Section!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Below is a hyperlink to the next section of the story!!!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472062/chapters/35917140

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
